Jean-Luc Picard (Dark Mirror)
Jean-Luc Picard was an officer of the Terran Empire's Starfleet in several permutations of the mirror universe. Dark Mirror As with the Picard of the prime universe, Patrick Stewart was used for Picard's likeness. In the Star Trek: The Next Generation novel Dark Mirror the permutation of the mirror universe shown the Terran Empire had not fallen as that universe's Spock had failed to reform the Empire. There the Empire survived in to the 24th century. Like his prime universe counterpart Picard was born in 2305 in the French village of La Barre. By 2333 he was in command of the ISS Stargazer, which he commanded for over 20 years. In 2354 he betrayed and murdered his close friend Jack Crusher in order to have Jack's wife Beverly, whom he forced to be his Captain's woman. As a result the Wesley Crusher of that universe grew up hating Picard for murdering his father and tried at least once to assassinate Picard. A few months after defeating the Ferengi at the Battle of Maxia he evacuated the Stargazer and destroyed the ship via the auto-destruct device. By the 2360s the Empire's Galaxy class ISS Enterprise (ICC-1701-D) was launched under the command of Picard, with William Riker serving as his first officer. Picard was very much aware that Riker was an ambitious man who would kill him should the opportunity present itself and seize command of the Enterprise. Picard and his crew had experiences similar to those of the prime universe, but they invariably took a dark turn. His first action as Captain was to destroy the Star Jelly posing as Farpoint Station. Next he had his crew irradiate Ligon II's southern continent with gamma-fission radiation to force the natives to give them medicine to treat an outbreak of the Anchilles disease on Styris IV. After recovering a stolen T-9 energy converter from the Ferengi, Picard and his crew committed genocide against the Ferengi by murdering all the Ferengi on Ferenginar. The planet was relocated to Gamma Cephei for resettlement by an "approved" species. Other atrocities committed by Picard included the destruction of the Microbrain on Velara III, the destruction of the last Tarellian ship in existence, the destruction of the Aldeaens, and the destruction of the life forms protecting the Edo. By 2367 the Empire realized that they were running out of territory to conquer, and the Empire would collapse once that happened. Picard took part in an ambitious plan to conquer the prime universe. This would involve making an incursion in to the prime universe, taking a Federation vessel and replacing its crew as a prelude to invasion. Due to the efforts of his prime universe counterpart and the crew of the USS Enterprise-D not only did the plan fail, but the prime universe Enterprise crew was able to devise a means to keep Picard and the Imperials from that version of the Mirror Universe from making any further incursions into the prime universe. Mirror Broken In the permutation of the Mirror Universe featured in the Mirror Broken series of comics, Picard was a member of the Imperial Starfleet, and in command of the ISS Stargazer in the 2360s. Finding out about the Empire's newest starship, the ISS Enteprrise-D, Picard was able to take the ship and assume command. Category:Star Trek Villains Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Twin/Clone Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Genocidal Category:Disciplinarians Category:Book Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Pirates